


Flavors of Conversation

by Erron_Stark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Conversation Starters, Ice Cream, Original Character(s), Team TFSL, Trans Character, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: A new ice cream parlor opens in Vale, featuring flavors of the day and conversation starters.





	Flavors of Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Team TFSL (Thistle) is comprised of original characters that will be written into the series Love for All Time

“So remind me again why we’re here?” Silver questions. 

“You’re really questioning why our leader is buying us ice cream, Sil?” Flynn raises an eyebrow. 

Taiga shrugs, “Thought it would be a nice team bonding thing. They give conversation starters. 

“You realise you could just look up conversation starters, right?” Lavender gives a small smile. 

Taiga rubs the back of his neck, “I figured this way would be more... official.”

Flynn claps him on the shoulder, “You’re doing great, partner.”

“How can I help you?” the person at the counter asks. 

“Hi, four single scoops please?” Taiga requests. 

The worker swipes his card, “I’ll have it right up, miss.”

Taiga winces, “Thanks.”

After a moment, the four take their cones and sit at a table. 

Silver picks up the card and reads, “When was your first kiss?”

“Well... I haven’t exactly dated before...” Taiga’s gaze falls to the table. 

Silver shrugs, “I’m not really one for dating in general. Flynn however...”

“The girls in Atlas adored me,” Flynn wiggles an eyebrow. 

“That or had a driving need to smack him across the face,” Silver stage-whispers. 

“That was one time!” Flynn protests. 

Lavender snorts, “I’ll admit I haven’t really dated either. Not that I’m opposed to it, I just haven’t really found anyone.”


End file.
